


It's About Will

by RosaleenBan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e07 A Little Slice of Kevin, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Purgatory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a Destiel pwp set just after Cas comes back to Dean? Any time they were separated is fine, as long as it's a reunion? Please?</p><p>It's not quite a pwp, but it's definitely porn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Will

Sleep was difficult for Dean under the best of circumstances – he wasn’t kidding when he claimed he needed a solid four a night – but it was impossible now.

Cas was back from purgatory, and back at full power?  Dean went over everything that had happened since his return in his head, trying to figure out if he had missed anything, if anything was off or different about the angel. Would he even be able to tell?

The only difference was – well, Cas looked _good_. For the first time since the Leviathans destroyed him, the angel was healthy, powerful: everything he was supposed to be. Even with that ridiculous backwards tie, he had been –

Well, Dean wasn’t really comfortable using those words to describe his best friend. Or an angel. Even with a vessel like that.  

_“It's not about fault. It's about will. Dean, do you really not remember?....You can’t save everyone, my friend – though you try.”_

The words echoed in Dean’s head, and he relived the scene that Cas had shown him. Cas had pushed him through – he had made Dean abandon him there – he had –

Dean dismissed the thoughts and rubbed his hand over his face, then opened his eyes to check the time.

Before he saw the clock, a familiar figure caught his eye. Castiel, still in his trench coat, sitting in one of the uncomfortable motel chairs. He rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him, as he leaned forward and regarded Dean.

“Jesus, Cas! Haven’t we been over the whole watching people sleep thing?” Dean asked in a harsh whisper, cognizant of his brother sleeping in the other bed.

“I watched you sleep all the time in purgatory,” Castiel reminded him.

“Yeah, that was different,” Dean told him. “You were keeping watch in case of an attack then. We’re safe here.”

Cas tilted his head, silent.

“We’re _safer_ , at least,” Dean corrected himself.  “Anyway, don’t do it. It’s creepy.”

“You weren’t asleep anyway,” the angel pointed out.

Dean shook his head, pretty certain he shouldn’t concede that point. “It’s still creepy.”

“I want to talk to you,” Castiel told him. He inclined his head toward the other bed. “Where we will not disturb Sam.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Where do you suggest we do that?” he asked.

“I’ve booked a motel room,” Cas told him, as though it was normal. Not that Dean really knew what normal was anymore. He leaned over, reaching his fingers out to Dean.

“Whoa,” Dean said, stopping the angel before he could zap them anywhere. “Doesn’t a guy get to put his pants on first? Or write a note in case Sam wakes up?”

“I’ve written a note,” Cas told him, nodding toward the table by the windows. “And pants are not necessary.”

Dean choked. The angel couldn’t possibly know how those words sounded, especially with that sex-rough voice. He pressed his lips together and almost involuntarily let his head fall to the side, pushing aside those thoughts.

Cas took advantage of his silence, and reached out to press two fingers to Dean’s forehead.

Dean automatically closed his eyes; he was used to angelic travel by now, but it still wasn’t pleasant. When he opened them, he saw they were in a room almost identical to his and Sam’s: same awful flowered purple wallpaper, same red window dressings pouring light from the streetlights onto the same small table, even the same patterns of colored rings on the bedspread. The main difference was the slightly smaller area, and the single full-sized bed.

Dean was sitting on that bed, with Cas beside him, pressed close into his personal space. The lack of personal space was especially notable since Dean was just wearing a white undershirt and boxers.

“So what was so important it couldn’t wait until morning?” Dean asked, facing the angel but avoiding eye contact.

Cas tilted his head and frowned. “You,” he said simply. “I felt I owe you an apology.”

“Yeah? For what?” Dean asked. He meant the words to come out condescendingly, but they softened in his mouth, sounding more curious and cajoling.

“In purgatory, I stayed because I thought it was the right thing to do, but I should have told you,” Cas explained. “I should have let you know, made sure you knew why. I should have tried.”

Dean felt his shoulders soften, and he sighed wearily. “You know I wouldn’t have listened,” he told the angel. “No matter how hard you tried, I wasn’t going to take that answer. I would have forced you through before me.”

Cas gave him a small smile. “I don’t think you would have won that battle of strength,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone, as though he was totally not just calling Dean weak. He continued as Dean frowned. “I – I wasn’t abandoning you, then, Dean. I need you to know that.”

“Of course I know that,” Dean told him.

Cas pressed his eyebrows together, catching Dean’s eyes and holding his gaze. “We do share a profound bond, Dean, even after everything. I -”

“Hey, listen, it’s okay,” Dean said, squirming in discomfort under the heavy conversation. “I know –”

“No, Dean, I don’t think you do,” Cas said. He sighed, as though he was going through a terribly difficult ordeal, then turned toward Dean fully.

He put a hand on Dean’s cheek, guiding it up gently, bringing Dean’s lips in to meet his own.

Dean put one hand up to push Cas away, but he found himself threading it through the angel’s hair instead, pulling him in deeper, opening his mouth to the angel.

His angel.

Cas took advantage, running his tongue over Dean’s lips before pressing in to meet Dean’s tongue. His other hand came up to wrap around Dean’s ribs, pulling him in close. Dean closed his eyes and leant into him, not really believing what was happening, but desperate to experience every bit that he could before it was taken away from him.

Cas broke the kiss first, pulling back to stare at the hunter intently. “I had to stay there, Dean, for what I had done. But I never wanted to be separated from you,” he confessed. “Everything I’ve done, and _that_ was nearly my undoing: letting you leave without me, thinking I’d never see you again.”

Dean swallowed, not trusting his voice to respond. Cas could see it though, everything he was thinking. The angel had seen inside him so many times, of course he could see right through him now: could see that Dean had felt the same way, leaving Cas behind.

“I don’t know why I’m back now,” the angel continued, “but I’m not leaving you again. I’ve paid that price enough.”

“Cas –” Dean started, but then he shook his head, abandoning words. Instead, he pressed in for another kiss, hoping the angel was okay with that.

What was he doing, kissing an angel? A real one – not fallen like Anna had been, but full of grace and power. He could feel himself tensing up, unsure of himself. Usually with sex, he knew the rules – but this was different. This was –

“Anything, Dean,” Cas murmured into Dean’s mouth. His hands slid down Dean’s shoulders and back, soothing the muscles there. “No boundaries, whatever you want.”

Dean almost reprimanded the angel for reading his mind, but then decided he didn’t care right now. Cas would register the annoyance if he was still listening; Dean had better things to do. He had wanted this, wanted it so much. For so long. He was going to take advantage now.

Cas manhandled Dean easily, guiding him up to lay on the bed properly before crawling up over him. Somehow he lost his coat and tie, and Dean happily started on the buttons of his dress shirt as he lowered himself down to kiss Dean deeply. Dean was easily distracted, with Cas lapping at his mouth and nipping at his lips eagerly, and he felt half mad with need by the time he had taken care of the offending garment.

Cas shrugged it off and sat up long enough to take off the undershirt he wore beneath it. Dean raised his hand to trace the well-defined muscles of Cas’s chest, and to run his fingers through the hair that started there and grew thick down to his waist.

Very aware that Cas was still overdressed compared to him – and that he was achingly hard here, with Cas over him like this – he reached for the fastenings of the angel’s trousers, quickly taking care of them.

Cas stood just long enough to pull down his pants and boxers, taking the socks and shoes with them. “Off,” he demanded, looking at Dean’s clothes.

Dean just stared at him for a moment, in awe of the fact that he had Castiel here, naked before him. That he could do whatever he wanted with him. He had had men before, of course, but never anything like this. This was – well, Dean didn’t have words for what this was.

“Now,” Cas demanded, climbing onto Dean’s legs and pulling at the boxers. “Please.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at that. He pulled off the shirt, then let Cas pull his shorts all the way off. “Better?” he asked, teasing.

“Much,” Castiel said, deadly serious.

Dean shook his head, then pulled the angel down for a deep kiss.

Cas allowed himself to drop down onto Dean, and Dean couldn’t help hissing into Cas’s mouth in surprised pleasure as their dicks pressed together. “God, Cas!”

“Please don’t blaspheme, Dean,” Cas told him, and he could swear he heard a teasing note in the angel’s tone.

He bit experimentally at the angel’s neck, wondering if he was sensitive to those things in this vessel.

Apparently he was, because Cas moaned into it, the sound guttural and dirty and perfect. Dean lapped at the spot and ran his hands over Cas’s backside, pulling him in closer.

“Not gonna last long,” Dean admitted as Cas began to move over him, sliding his hips against Deans.

“Me neither,” Cas told him. “Not this time.”

 _This time._ Dean smiled and reached down, grabbing for both of their dicks. He moved his hand over them, jerking them off in tandem.

Cas shifted his weight to one hand and reached down with the other, covering Dean’s hand with his own.

They moved together, moaning into each other’s mouths. Cas came first, arching up and letting out a deep, loud groan as he came over Dean’s fingers. Dean ran the warm, thick liquid over his own dick, using it as extra lubricant. That thought – the intimacy of it, of using _Cas_ like that, and the angel letting him – pushed him over the edge, and he came screaming.

They laid there together for a long time, Dean regaining his breath as both basked in their afterglow.

 “That was – ” Cas paused, unable to find the word he was looking for.

“Awesome,” Dean provided. “That was awesome.”

Cas shifted to lay beside Dean, the length of his torso pressed against him, shoulder to hip. Dean wrapped one arm around the angel’s shoulders and back, and Cas leaned forward to pepper kisses across Dean’s chest and neck.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Dean asked.

“I’ve been alive longer than humans have existed,” Cas reminded him between lazy kisses. “I know much more than you give me credit for.”

Dean smiled at him, then used his free hand to guide Cas up to kiss his lips. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to savor the taste of his angel.

“So that’ll happen again?” Dean asked.

“As often as possible.” Cas confirmed.

“Good,” Dean said. He closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion overtake him. Apparently, he had gotten used to the angel watching him sleep while in purgatory; he was having trouble staving it off now.

“Should we go back to your room, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Nah, you left a note, right?” Dean asked sleepily. “We’ll go back in the morning.”

He pulled the angel in tighter, laid one last kiss on his forehead, and then let himself sleep.


End file.
